


Just Business

by Scrunchles



Series: Bury Me Face Down [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Bittersweet, M/M, Secret Santa, Vampire!Junkrat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 04:51:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9056119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrunchles/pseuds/Scrunchles
Summary: Jamison is an ages old vampire with a centuries old treasure.  Mako, promised half if he protects him during the day and lets him feed off him at night, might be in it for a little more than just the money.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OfficialMettaton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfficialMettaton/gifts).



> This was a fill for the Roadrat Secret Santa on tumblr for OfficialMettaton.

The sunset is gorgeous.  Yellow, orange and red fades into soft pink, dark purple and midnight blue.  Mako watches the sun dip beneath the horizon and waits patiently for the last of the color to fade from the sky.  Once the sky is fully dark, he raises his hand and knocks behind him, on the tomb he sits in front of.  

 

The door doesn't open, it doesn't have to for his partner to slip out.  Cool fingers on the back of his neck raise gooseflesh along his spine, and Mako feels his heart beat faster, too eagerly for his own liking, as usual.

 

“Stop that,” he growls, raising his warm fingers to wrap around Jamison’s ice cold hand and drag him into his lap.  

 

The reedy slip of a man giggles.  Despite the energetic sound, and having just awoke, he looks tired-- drained and pale. 

 

Not for long.

 

“Drink,” Mako demands, lifting his chin.

 

Jamison’s fingers find his stubble and play with the coarse texture instead.  “Never any foreplay anymore,” he complains, stroking his hands down from Mako’s cheeks to the edge of his jaw.

 

“The foreplay can come afterward,” Mako tells him.

 

“Just seems real  _ businessy _ ,” Jamison complains.  “Not really  _ feeling _ it…” he sighs dramatically and lets go of Mako’s face, draping himself over Mako’s massive arm wrapped around his waist like a millennia old primadonna.

 

“This is food, not sex,” Mako says, forcing his voice to have a hard edge.

 

Jamison scoffs, mocking the difference. 

 

Mako bites back a growling retort.  He tries not to coddle the vampire, and the fact that he can classify it as such borders on ridiculous.  However, the pout he has on his lips and the way he drapes himself across Mako is too endearing.  

 

So, the massive human sighs and softens his voice.  “You need to eat,” he says.

 

That gets Jamison’s attention, and he straightens in Mako’s lap.  “That innit fair,” he tells him, a frown drawing his eyebrows together and wrinkling his nose.  Mako’s hand on Jamison’s waist shifts to pet his bare skin, beneath the tattered old shirt he wore.  “You know I love it when you make your voice all soft like that,” he points out, leaning in close to give Mako’s neck a tender brush of his lips.

 

Mako tilts his head back invitingly and keeps petting the vampire perched in his lap. “C’mon,  _ boss _ ,” he says, teasing him with the title.  

 

There’s a pinch, and Mako smiles in satisfaction despite the pain before Jamison’s power engulfs his mind and he leans back against the tomb with a soft groan of satisfaction.  To take away the pain and distract Mako’s body from the blood loss, Jamison gives him euphoria for the duration of his feeding.  It’s soft and warm, total bliss similar to curling up in bed on a Monday morning with absolutely nothing to do for the day.

 

Mako wraps himself around Jamison and relaxes into the numbing bliss, the body in his arms slowly growing warmer as Jamison feeds from him, but everything from the warm night air and the body pressed against him fades from his awareness as he relaxes into the dream Jamison gives him.

 

_ There’s sunlight coming through the window, dappling Jamie’s freckled cheeks and turning his hair to gold.   _

 

_ Mako drags his eyes open more and pulls Jamie closer, pressing a kiss to his forehead.   _

 

_ They’re both naked, warm and happy.  Jamie slides under Mako’s chin to press a kiss to his neck, then gives his jugular a playful bite. _

 

_ Mako’s arms tighten around Jamie and he rolls them over, pinning Jamie beneath him and pressing kisses to the side of his neck, his shoulder and his back. _

 

_ “I’m still good from last night,” Jamie says, his voice muffled into the pillow. _

 

_ “Last night?”  Mako asks before he’s fed the emotion, pleasure and heat of sex that started in the hazy outline of a kitchen and ended in the bed they shared; where they woke up every morning, happy and together. _

 

_ “Yeah…” Jamie’s voice is clear for a second and bittersweetness tinges the dream as Jamison's focus slips.  Mako feels a staggering burn of pain in his neck as the edges of everything seem to blur.  Mako takes a deep breath, kisses Jamie’s freckled back and grinds up against him to bring him back to the “present.” _

 

_ Everything snaps back into focus just as quickly as it had gone fuzzy, and Jamie giggles nervously.  “Oops,” he murmurs, his voice muffled in the pillow again.  _

 

_ Mako chuckles and presses the flat of his palm into Jamie's back so that he can sit up a bit and use his other hand to position his cock and finally push in.  Jamie is warm and easy and he laughs as Mako settles back on top of him and presses gentle kisses to his back and neck.  Mako covers Jamie's hands with his own, clutches the sheets and rocks his hips into Jamie with strong, slow thrusts. _

 

_ “I love you,” Mako groans.  Sweat clings to his neck and his back, slicks between his stomach and Jamie’s skin.   _

 

_ Jamie shivers beneath him, goading him on with curses and giggles and soft, eager noises with each lazy thrust.   _

 

It feels like an hour of slow, lazy, happy sex, but Mako knows it’s maybe fifteen minutes before he wakes up with a tent in his pants and Jamison peering at him with flushed cheeks and a twinkle in his eye.  

 

The bite on his neck doesn't sting.  He knows without touching it that it’s already healed over with new skin.

 

“My turn,” Jamison says, unbuttoning Mako’s pants and drawing down the zipper.  

 

“Fuck,” Mako gasps when thin fingers touch his cock through his underwear.

 

Jamison giggles and grinds his palm against Mako.  “Yeah?  You don't feel dizzy or nothing?” He asks, and Mako hears the click of Jamie’s prosthetic against his own belt.

 

Mako shakes his head and wraps his hands around Jamie’s thighs, dragging his pants down until the vampire could slip out of them.  Jamison falls back into Mako’s lap almost immediately, kissing his stomach where his shirt had ridden up and sliding his pants down enough that Jamison could settle between his knees. 

 

Mako runs his hand through Jamison’s hair and feels a light nip at his belly button.  A second later, Jamison is kissing his lips, pressing their hips together, gasping into his mouth.  The fantasy bleeds into his head again, but Mako pulls back from the kiss and squeezes Jamison’s ass with both hands.  “Nah,” he breathes before bucking up against Jamison’s cock, feeling the warmth he had put there.  “This is good,” he assures him, bucking against him with a groan.

 

Jamison clings to him and kisses Mako’s jaw.  “This is real good,” he agrees with another giggle. 

 

Mako grinds up against Jamison again and feels nails dig into his shoulders.  Mako pants against Jamison’s neck, pressing kisses and scraping his teeth against his skin as they move.  He pulls back to spit in his palm and wraps his hand around them, then goes back to pressing his face into Jamison’s neck again.

 

“I like it when you bite me,” Jamison says, his voice level, despite the fact that Mako was ragged and nearly finished.  

 

Mako bites his neck again, and the noise that leaves Jamison makes him do it again.  And again, until Jamison grinds down against him so hard and eager that it almost hurts his hips.  

 

Mako jerks them both harder and sucks on Jamison’s skin.  He tasted like dust and, now that he was warm, he felt close to human.  Jamison’s nails scrape across his back, and he feels his skin open up beneath them.

 

The pain makes Mako squeeze his hand around them, and he hisses against Jamison's neck.

 

A high giggle teases his ears, and that, of all things, is what makes Mako come over his fist.  He keeps pumping their cocks together, letting his own slip away when the stimulation gets too much and then he just jerks Jamison, hoping to get him off before he got hungry again, or worse-- bored.

 

Mako bites Jamison’s neck and smiles at the giggle that leaves his throat.

 

Jamison’s hips have stopped moving, and it’s just Mako’s hand around his cock.  Mako sighs and presses a few more kisses to Jamison’s neck, his hand falling away as he bites and kisses Jamison’s neck.

 

“That it, then?” He asks, once Jamison has settled against his chest, his head tilted back and enjoying the attention.

 

“I want to stay like this,” Jamison says.

 

Mako hums and lowers his lips back to Jamison’s neck, pets his fingers through his hair.  “Sure, boss.”


End file.
